


Be Blamed - 1

by saltPlusPepper



Category: Identity5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltPlusPepper/pseuds/saltPlusPepper





	Be Blamed - 1

01

奈布-萨贝达成为一个菜鸟雇佣兵的时候，他还只有十七岁。他身材修长，行动灵活，头脑敏捷，然而却远远构不成力量上的威胁。入队的第一个星期，经过了种种测验和考核之后，萨贝达被归入了侦查、间谍、还有内勤一类的训练营中。

在侦查类型的分类下，教官先将他编入了有关气味追踪与色诱的任务里。所谓气味追踪，便是一个alpha或者omega通过气味来辨别敌方的行踪。omega虽然较之alpha来说更容易受到发情期的困扰，但他们的嗅觉、听觉、视觉以及其他感官极其出色，是担任侦查的不二人选。alpha的侦查手相对来说少了许多，他们的感知能力通常和beta无差，不过大量的训练让他们在追捕、射击、打斗等外勤工作中更加突出。

奈布-萨贝达便是被期望着成为一个侦查手。

初入营的一个教官的调侃奈布到现在还记着——“这小子某些地方可比omega还要敏感。”

有些过火的玩笑弄得这个新兵脸上一阵红一阵白。他的嗅觉十分出众，堪比omega，可以轻易察觉到alpha或者omega发情期之后残留的哪怕一丝的味道。负责训练他的教官甲十分中意他。经过了种种测试，萨贝达完美地诠释了什么叫做静如水、疾如风。他的跳跃、奔跑能力还有耐力在同期生当中可谓出类拔萃。他的行动极其轻盈，如同一片树叶飘零在静谧的湖面一样，不发出一丝声响。

萨贝达很快就进入了第二轮训练。

这一轮的训练说难倒是不难，从各个考试中积累到一定的分数就可以进入下一轮训练了。虽说合格者不在少数，然而优等生奈布-萨贝达却遇到了瓶颈。

第一个测试是测试他们对omega信息素的敏感度。教官取了些omega雇佣兵在发情期时使用的生活用品让他们辨别，这些信息素的浓度分别是什么时间段的。萨贝达在填写试卷的时候，感觉越发呼吸困难、头脑发热，最后开始双手颤抖地捏着薄薄的卷子喘粗气。

还是刚入营见过的那个教官，他毫不留情地指出：“这还是我第一次见到考试考着自己发情的alpha。“他转头调笑着开始和别的教官插科打诨。

“我早说了，这小子比omega还要敏感。”

 

02

营地的训练枯燥而乏味。奈布-萨贝达烦躁地发现第二轮训练就是他怎么也过不去的坎。他无法掩盖自己的信息素，他无法在omega同学面前不发情，他甚至根本无法在考试中分别omega和alpha信息素哪怕一丁点的区别！！！

这个定论下得其实不够严谨。

萨贝达悲哀地发现，如果他尝试通过自己alpha想要干omega的天性来判断信息素的话，那还是可以分别的。然而这违反了考试规则。

他，奈布-萨贝达，自从第二轮训练开始再也没及过格，在教官和同学的调笑中，开始默默怀疑人生。

 

03

克利切-皮尔森行窃十几年，是个熟练的老贼，今天却失了手。他怒目盯着那个抓住他的正在打电话的人，仿佛偷了东西的不是他一样。

“对的对的，六十二个人，都凑好了。“那个脑满肠肥、十指着金的胖子脸上堆笑地看着克利切-皮尔森，“尾款的话，后天交货的时候，您请记得准备好支票。好的，可以，没问题，那我们后天再见。”

那个人贩子挂了电话，蹲在克利切面前似笑非笑地说：“贼偷贼窝，这下端了吧。”

克利切四肢戴上了镣铐，嘴里塞着布团，敢怒不敢言。

真他妈倒霉。

 

04

训练营引进了一批omega实验对象。教官们没说他们是从哪儿来的，只说这是为了考核做准备。奈布-萨贝达周围有几个人低笑出声。

“说是考核，其实根本是给我们的福利吧哈哈哈。“说话的那人注意到了萨贝达的侧目，他半开玩笑半讥讽地对萨贝达说，“羞涩的小处男今天终于可以破处了吧？”

 

05

教官们一番讲解之后，奈布渐渐明白了。这次考核的内容是按照不同人的情况来规划的。若是一个alpha新兵平时风流倜傥，那他这次的任务就是抑制对omega的欲望。若是像奈布-萨贝达这种......

那个说话讥讽的同伴说的一点不错，萨贝达在性经验上就是一张崭新的白纸，他还处在对omega的好奇与渴望之中。某个教官给过评语：“这小子若是以后被敌方omega拐走，我倒是一点都不会惊讶。”

奈布蹙着眉毛头疼起来。

考场是一个个独立的小房间，相当有隐私性，里面都分配好了一个omega。

与旁人不一样，一丁点儿性经验都没有的萨贝达几乎是手足无措地走进了考场。他不知道要怎么面对那个陌生的omega，不知道自己的眼睛该看哪儿，不知道手放哪儿，脚放哪儿，不知道他该以“你好”还是“今天天气不错”来作开头，更加不知道自己进房间该先脱上衣，还是先脱裤子。可能应该先脱鞋子吧......

打住打住，他是来考试的。

奈布-萨贝达定了定神，毫无理由地把头发整理好，最后深吸一口气推开了门。

 

06

"啪！“

一只钢笔回旋式地击中了他的额头。奈布捂着被打红的额头，不由自主地后退了一步。

“不，不准你接，接近克利切。“

一个胡子拉碴的高瘦的男人被束缚在床头，他衣衫不整，面色潮红，一看就是被用了催情的药品，这是训练兵第二轮训练第三课学过的内容。

空气中弥漫着一股令人神魂颠倒的气味。这是下午的第一杯红茶的香味，配着蓝莓司康饼还有蛋白榛子仁奶酥。空气中似乎还混杂着雨后的玫瑰、杉树、还有风信子的香气。如果不看眼前的这个人，奈布会联想到一个精美的茶会，侍女们会奉上伯爵茶。年轻的菜鸟雇佣兵爱极了伯爵红茶香气，但他却享用不了那苦涩的味道，茶水里是一定要拌上两勺枣花蜜的。

奈布极难想象眼前这个看起来脸色倦怠、外貌平平的男人会有这么甜美迷人的味道。他裤裆里小兄弟几乎是跃跃欲试。

“咚咚。“一名教官拿着个小册子象征性地在敞开的大门上敲了敲。

“奈布-萨贝达。“教官抬眼看了一眼满脸通红的菜鸟。

“到！“

“很好。“教官在小册子上记录着什么，”你这次的考试内容是与考场A-21的omega发生性关系。“

“......什么？“这个考题萨贝达其实不是没有幻想过，但是听到的时候还是不敢相信。

“我说，“教官清了清嗓子，”你要和这个omega发生关系，他叫什么来着，皮尔森，对，克利切-皮尔森。唉，你到底听不听得懂？你要操这个omega，随便你怎么操，如果特殊癖好的话工具自带，不过你现在也没机会去准备道具了。次数不限——不过起码要操一次。“

萨贝达的表情呆滞得如同一只花栗鼠，他嗫嚅道：“次数不限......”

教官不耐烦地挥了挥手手，然后又握着铅笔杆子开始写东西：“对，次数不限。你别死在床上就行。”他突然又想起了什么，抬起头来说：“对了，不要标记这个omega，这不是一次性的，我们花了不少钱，下个月的新生还要使用。”

“那，那如果...不小心.......那个什么呢......我是说.......“奈布-萨贝达憋红了脸，他很确定现在自己从头到脚看起来像个十足的傻子。他深吸了一口气：“如果我不小心标记了他呢。”

教官先是挑了挑眉毛，最后咧开了嘴。

“那么萨贝达先生，他就是你的了。“

“当然，费用也是极高的，如果你不幸拥有了这样一位粗糙的omega的话，我们仍将扣除你成为雇佣兵后第一年的赏金。“

 

07

那个名叫克利切-皮尔森的男人在床头止不住地颤抖，那个绰号叫菜鸟的新手雇佣兵依旧在细细咀嚼教官说的话。

“那个......你好，我叫奈布-萨贝达，我其实没有什么恶——“

“放、放你的臭狗屁！“皮尔森的帽子歪歪斜斜地戴在头顶，他气坏了，不仅仅是因为这群道貌岸然的狗杂种给他下了药。他气得开始结巴地嚼起了口癖，“克、克利切警告你，立刻放、放开克利切，否则后、后果自负！”

说实在的，克利切的威胁毫无威慑力，他的确愤怒极了，但是翻涌的情潮让他吐字软绵绵的。空气中弥漫着暧昧的味道，克利切的咒骂反而听起来像是什么情趣游戏的前奏。

奈布上前在松软的大床上坐下。克利切警惕地看着他并且往里面缩了一缩。虽然这个脸蛋白净的小青年长得很好看，身材匀称、四肢修长，是克利切-皮尔森中意的床伴......呸，但这不代表他愿意无缘无故被绑来给这个小子操啊。

"我，我再说一遍，你他妈的离克利切远、远一点，不、不然克利切要你好看。“

 

08

真他妈倒霉。

克利切-皮尔森不知道这一切是怎么开始。是因为萨贝达那湿漉漉饱求期待的双眼，还是因为对方帅气的脸，还是因为他性感的味道，还是因为他迷人的喉结，还是因为他柔软的舌头，还是因为他结实的小腹和胸膛还是因为他大小极其令人满意的阴茎。

总之，当皮尔森意识到自己胸口大敞地躺在萨贝达身下时已经晚了。

萨贝达扣着克利切的头和他接吻。这个年轻的alpha吻技毫无章法，甚至有些粗暴。对方仿佛是一匹饿急了野狼开始啃噬他的唇瓣，开始吮吸他的舌头，直到他快要窒息的时候才恋恋不舍地放开了他。一丝银线荡在克利切嘴边，他喘着粗气揍了萨贝达一拳。

“你这个渣滓。“萨贝达被重击打得侧过了脸，脸上多了一块不深不浅的青紫印，他活动了一下嘴角的关节。克利切气不过，想给那个俊俏的脸留下第二块伤痕。萨贝达眼疾手快地钳制住了克利切瘦削地手腕。他重心向前把处于弱势的omega压回到了床垫上。

“不要动。“

克利切-皮尔森还想要挣扎，但无奈双手都被青年紧紧按着。他当然不愿意承认对方真是该死的强壮，他那精瘦的腰身一看就是久经风雨的洗礼。滚烫的汗水会从青年alpha律动的腰上滚下，落在皮尔森的身上，在他的小腹留下一道道灼伤。萨贝达的眼里将只有他一个人，他清亮的双眸会因自己迷离，他低沉的嗓音会因自己咆哮，而他自持的耐力将会因自己破碎。克利切的胃里暖暖的，他如同夏天吃饱喝足的野兽，每一根汗毛都在呼唤着这个alpha进到这温柔乡里与他交配。这个alpha的手臂如此有力，手掌如此温暖，而他的亲吻则妙不可言——

操，这傻逼的菜鸟佣兵在用信息素勾引自己。

在奈布眼里，这个omega是一只脾气暴躁的山猫，正气呼呼地想要挣脱他的怀抱。萨贝达黏糊糊地凑上去，蜻蜓点水地啄了一下皮尔森湿润的嘴唇。他在omega的耳鬓厮磨道：“不要反抗，我就给你你想要的。”

“你、你闭嘴...克利切什、什么都不要...“这次轮到这个留着胡子的男人满脸通红，也不知道是因为气愤还是因为情欲。

然而当他感受到有什么炽热且坚硬的物什顶着他的大腿内侧时，他的理智顿时溃散了。

tbc


End file.
